Relationship's Card
by HanaFujo
Summary: Setelah misinya bersama Vermouth selesai, mereka bermain di kasino untuk melepas penat. Bagaimanakah malam mereka di negara Macau . [#Amuversary]


**Detective Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho**

 **Warning : OOC, typo, dll**

 **By : Hana no Fujo**

 **For : Amuversary**

 **Summary : Setelah misinya bersama Vermouth selesai, mereka bermain di kasino untuk melepas penat. Bagaimanakah malam mereka di negara Macau.**

 **.**

 **Relationship's Card**

 **.**

 **.**

Bourboun memang tidak terlalu sering mendapatkan misi ke luar negeri, baik itu dari BO atau pun PSB. Tapi jangan salah. Dirinya menguasai bahasa inggris –Amerika- secara fasih dan Mandarin –masih agak kaku-. Di PSB yang melibatkan soal keamanan negara tercintanya itu pasti membutuhkan banyak kerjasama dari pihak luar Jepang. Begitu masuk BO pun pasti beberapa personil di tugaskan di banyak negara, jadi menguasain bahasa sangatlah penting dalam dua pekerjaannya.

Dua minggu Bourboun berada di Macau untuk melakukan misi untuk mengulik informasi dari boss mafia cina. Memang hanya mencari informasi, tapi tentu resikonya sangat besar jika gagal. Untung saja Vermouth menjadi partnernya kali ini. Dengan teknik negosiasi –a.k.a honey bee- miliknya, negosiasi bertukar informasi berjalan mulus. 'aku harus belajar teknik ini darinya' pikirnya. Tentu saja untuk kepentingan PSB. Ogah banget kalau untuk BO, amit-amit jabang Akai (?).

Sudah seminggu berlalu, misi sudah beres, tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, Bourboun hanya berguling-guling di tempat tidur super empuk queen bed.

Ya. Kamar yang ditempatinya sebenarnya bersama dengan Vermouth. Bourboun tidak masalah, selama bukan dia yang membayar biaya menginap mereka di hotel super mewah ini. Bouboun bahkan tidak mau mencari tahu berapa biaya menginap satu malamnya, membayangkan jumlah nol saja sudah membuatnya ngeri sambil menyembunyikan dompet kesayangannya.

Tentu saja. Hotel tempat mereka menginap adalah Hotel Venetian. Hotel terkenal di Macau yang memiliki fasilitas mall, restoran, interior yang menakjubkan, dan kasino. Tidak hanya terkenal di kalangan turis, tapi juga para kaum borjuis yang hanya sekedar makan malam di restoran bintang lima, melakukan bisnis, atau sekedar mencoba nasib di kasino.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Bourboun melihat ke arah pintu kamar mandi dan melihat sosok Vermouth berbalut bathrobe. Terlihat tetesan air jatuh dari dagu dan rambutnya.

"Bourboun, kau sebaiknya mandi sekarang." Kata Vermouth sambil berjalan ke arah meja rias.

"Hmm? Memangnya kita mau kemana? Misi kita kan sudah selesai." Tanya Bourboun bingung, bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu malas-malasan sambil guling-guling di tempat tidur di sisa waktu di Macau?"

'Tentu saja aku tidak mungkin diam saja di dalam kamar. Tapi bisa dibilang ini kesempatan ku untuk berlibur dari BO dan PSB...'

"Malam ini kita akan bersenang-senang di hotel ini." Kata Vermouth sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"...Hah?"

Gemerlapnya warna emas yang menyelimuti ruangan sebesar tiga ruangan aula pesta dihiasi suara para pengunjung, bola besi yang tergelinding, dan mesin pemutar. Suasana yang hanya biasanya hanya ddapat dilihat di berbagai film bertema action, mafia, yakuza, organisasi gelap, kini berada di depan matanya.

Tempat yang bisa dibilang merupakan tempat menguji nasib. Tempat orang-orang bertaruh. Tempat yang dikenal sebagai tempat judi nomor satu di dunia.

Las Vegas –GAK MUNGKIN LAH, kita kan masih di Macau-. Ano, diulang.

Kasino.

Memang Las Vegas merupakan tempat yang paling terkenal dengan Kasinonya. Macau juga terkenal dengan kasinonya karena berdekatan dengan Hongkong dan Cina. Selain itu kaum borjuis dari seluruh dunia juga bisa menikmati kasino di kota yang penuh dengan arsitek klasik dan mewah.

Sampai saat ini Bourboun masih terheran-heran dengan kondisi dimana ia berada sekarang. Bukan, bukan karena dia tidak pernah ke kasino sebelumnya, bukan. Bukan juga karena mengenai dia tidak tahu cara memainkan semua perjudian yang ada disini. Tapi karena ajakan –baca : paksaan- Vermouth yang mendadaklah dia masih agak bengong.

"Ano... Vermouth..."

"Ada apa?"

"Untuk apa kita berada disini?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, untuk bersenang-senang"

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi... kasino?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau takut kalah?"

"Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak menerima kekalahan pada permainan yang hanya mengandalkan keberuntungan." Sindir Bourboun sambil melihat vermouth yang memasang chip taruhannya di meja roulette.

Baginya tidak masalah jika dia bermain di kasino, toh dengan kemampuannya dia pasti akan menang. Sayangnya untuk jenis permainan roulette dan slot machine sedikit lemah. Slot machine hampir mirip dengan pachinko, sementara roulette hanya sekedar memilih angka, warna, kelompok nomor, atau ganjil-genap. Dan Bourboun juga tidak tahu apakah roulettenya diutak-atik atau tidak.

"Ara, sepertinya kau punya percaya diri yang tinggi kalau au sampai bilang begitu." Kata Vermouth sambil menerima hasil taruhan yang dimenangkannya, lalu beranjak pergi.

Bourboun mengikuti Vermouth di sampingnya. "Tentu saja. Kemampuan otakku dan analisaku bikan dipakai untuk jenis permainan seperti ini." Dengus Bourboun dengan nada SEDIKIT sombong.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita main Blackjack?" Tawar Vermouth.

Blackjack ya... peraturannya sama persis dengan poker. Hanya kesulitan tambahannya berada di dealernya sendiri, dan permainan mental psikologi dari pemain lain. Selain itu semua biasa saja.

"Boleh juga, untuk urusan poker aku tidak akan kalah!" Tawa Bourboun.

"Four seven!" Bourboun membuka kartu miliknya dan meletakannya di atas meja judi. Kartu miliknya adalah empat kartu angka 7 dari berbagai jenis bentuk.

"Uwaaaaaa!" seketika penonton pun terkagum dengan deretan kartu yang di perlihatkan Bourboun.

"Heeeh..." Gumam Vermouth, lalu mengeluarkan seluruh kartu di tangannya.

"Full House" Kartu milik Vermouth adalah dua kartu king dan tiga kartu berangka 10.

"UWAAAA!" Penonton pun makin bersorak dengan deretan kartu milik Vermouth.

"Oya, tidak menyangka aku akan kalah darimu, Vermouth" Canda Bourboun meski dalam hati, ' Kenapa aku bisa kalah dari nenek sihir ini...' sambil gigit jari.

"Pengalamanku jauh lebih banyak darimu, Bourboun" Senyum Vermouth.

"Pengalamanmu lebih banyak karena kau hidup lebih lam -ITTAI!"

"beruntung aku tidak membawa pistolku, kalau tidak sudah kutembak kepalamu ditempat ini." Bisik Vermouth sambil mencubit tangan Bourboun.

"IYA IYA IYA MAAF MAAF AKU SALAH NGOMONG! TOLONG JANGAN CUBIT AKU LAGI! KAMU NYUBIT PAKE KUKU LAGI- SAKI SAKIT SAKIT!"

Vermouth pun melpas cubitannya. Bourboun mengelus punggung tangannya yang dicubit oleh wanita –coret nenek sihir coret- cantik disampingnya.

"Waoo! Ada dua primadona menawan menjadi bintang poker disini~." Terdengar siulan _Cat calling_ dari seorang pria berbadan tambun dengan perut buncit, ujung kemeja yang tampak keluar dari celana, dan wajah agak merah. Nampaknya pria ini mabuk.

?

Dua orang primadona?

"Vermouth, siapa yang orang ini maksud dengan primadona? Aku tau kau yang dipanggil, tapi seorang lagi siapa?" bisik Bourboun di telingan Vermouth, memandang agak jijik sosok pria dihadapan mereka.

"Sudah pasti kau, Bourboun. Disekeliling kita selain aku hanya ada pengunjung laki-laki." Jawab Vermouth dengan nada datar. Vermouth paling anti dengan cat calling, kalau bisa ingin sekali menembak pria babi dihadapannya.

"Haah! Kau bercanda ya! Bagaimana aku bisa dipanggil madona!? Aku ini Pria tulen!" Tegas Bourboun kesal tapi tetap menahan volume suaranya.

"Hei-hei kakak-kakak cantik, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kalian ikut saya ke lantai atas? Saya bisa bayar kalian lebih dari hasil judi ini." Tawar pria itu dengan nada yang cukup menjijikan.

Oke. Cukup sudah harga dirinya sebagai lelaki tulen direndahkan seenak jidat oleh pria tambun pemabuk yang bahkan cowok-cowok MOB bahkan lebih ganteng daripada pria brengsek ini.

Pandangan Bourboun bertemu dengan manik biru milik Vermouth. Mata mereka saling berkomunikasi, merancang rencana untuk mengusir babi dihadapan mereka.

Setelah diskusi bisu singkat, keduanya mengangguk dan memulai aksi mereka.

Vermouth mendekati pria babi itu, menyentuh pundaknya menggoda.  
"Tentu boleh, kami tidak keberatan kok."

Bourboun memeluk lengan pria itu ke dalam rengkuhannya, memasang wajah polosnya.

"Nee paman~ bisakah paman temani kami dulu ke pojok ruangan disana? Yang agak sepi." Ajak Bourboun dengan nada –huek- memelas.

Dengan dua bidadari menawan di kedua sisinya, pria mana yang dapat menolak permintaan dari primadona seperti mereka. Tentu saja pria tersebut mengiyakan ajakan Bourboun dan bergegas menuntun Vermouth dan Bourboun tanpa mengetahui kenyataan pahit seperti apa yang akan menimpanya.

Setelah sampai di pojokan paling sepi di kasino, baru saja pria tambun itu mau berbicara dirinya sudah dipukul belakang lehernya oleh Bourboun, membuatnya jatuh pingsan.

"Setelah ini bagaimana, Vermouth?" tanya Bourboun, tidak mempedulikan seonggok tubuh yang berada di dekat kakinya.

"Fufu, tentu saja aku yang menghukumnya. Bourboun, kau boleh membantuku." Ujar Vermouth sambil mengeluarkan alat-alat yang akan digunakannya dari dalam tas tangannya.

"Tentu. Dengan senang hati." Senyum Bourboun penuh dengan arti. Biasanya Dia hanya bisa mengumpat –dalam hati- karena tidak mau menuruti permintaan Vermouth. Tapi kali ini, Bourboun ingin sekali melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Oooh. Betapa mengerikannya jika kedua orang ini bekerja sama dengan sepenuh hati dan serius.

Pria tambun terbangun. Merasa lehernya sangat sakit sekali, seperti tertimpa gorila. Masih setengah sadar, dia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan membuka pintu dihadapannya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"ADA LAKI-LAKI DI TOILET WANITA!"

"DAN DIA HANYA MEMAKAI CELANA DALAM DAN DASI!"

"SATPAM! TOLONG ADA PRIA MESUM DISINI!"

Pria tambun itu masih butuh beberapa saat agar kesadarannya kembali dan memproses apa yang terjadi. Tapi sebelum dia sadar, dia sudah diringkus oleh petugas keamanan kasino untuk segera dilempar keluar dari area kasino –mungkin area hotel- agar tidak menimbulkan kepanikan lebih lanjut.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Tidak kusangka kau membawa spidol permanen dan gunting alis!" Bourboun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di atas kasur kamar mereka.

"Hahahaha! Untung saja aku suda memotret karya artistikmu, Bourboun." Vermouth hanya bisa tertawa cekikikan, mengontrol tawanya.

"Tulisan 'Babi kesepian', 'Sapi butuh kehangatan', dan kalimat-kalimat nyeleneh dalam kanji mandarin itu merupakan mahakaryaku yang terbaik!" Canda Bourboun dengan muka pede.

"Jangan lupa dandanan menor dari make-upku yang ternyata seudah kadaluarsa! Untung saja aku menyadarinya, jadi tidak perlu membuang sia-sia." Ucap Vermouth dengan bangganya.

"Aku heran kau bisa menyimpan make-up kadaluarsa didalam koleksimu"

"Perlengakapan make-upku untuk menyamar itu banyak, mana aku tahu kalau diantaranya ada yang kadaluarsa."

"ha... ha... ha..." Lelah tertawa, perutnya sakit karena terlalu lama tertawa. Kapan terakhir kali Bourboun tertawa selepas ini, dirinya tidak ingat. Entah kenapa rasanya ringan sekali.

Dulu dirinya sering tertawa bersama Scotch, bersama rekan-rekannya semasa sekolah kepolisian. Sekarang teman-temannya telah pergi. Tidak akan kembali lagi.

Bourboun melihat sosok Vermouth yang tengah menyisir rambutnya di meja rias.

Meski tidak mau mengakui, Vermouth merupakan satu-satunya manusia di BO yang bisa dibilang masih memiliki hati manusia meski menetapi di dunia gelap. Wanita yang bisa dibilang menjadi mentornya saat masa-masa awal penyelundupannya di BO.

Masih bimbang perasaannya pada wanita rubah satu ini. Hubungan mereka memang hanya sebatas simbiosis mutualisme, saling menguntungkan satu sama lain. Tapi terkadan Bourboun melihat sosok seorang guru, kakak, dna rekan yang dapat diandalkan.

"Bourboun." Panggil Vermouth. Terpanggil, Bourboun mengangkat kepalanya dari tumpukan bantal.

"Malam ini, cukup menghibur. Besok Kau mau main lagi denganku?" tawar Vermouth dengan senyum menawannya.

Sedikit melamun, memandang Vermouth. Dirinya? Bermain dengan Vermouth?

Ada rasa ingin menolak ajakan Vermouth. Tetapi Bourboun sadar kalau dia tidak akan tahu apakah dia bisa tertawa lepas kembali di kemudian hari. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan kesenangan yang dialaminya.

"Iya. Aku juga ingin main poker sekali lagi dengan mu." Jawab Bourboun dengan nada menantang.

"Hooo. Kau masih belum menyerah soal permainan di kasino barusan ya." Senyum Vermouth mengejek.

"Aku masih tidak terima aku kalah darimu, Vermouth. Kali ini aku yang akan menang!"

"Kita lihat saja hasilnya nanti, bouya."

Dan malam pun kembali dipenuhi tawa dan canda, di malam negara Macau.

 **END**

Salam kenal ^^. Saya entah dibilang Author baru atau kembali lagi setelah puluhan (halah) tahun.

Memeriahkan Amuversary yang jatuh di tanggal 4 November yang diselenggarakan kanjeng ratu.

Kalau ada waktu, aku bakal gambar Vermouth Bourboun di kasino **


End file.
